First Impressions and Second Glances
by Deviant'Chaotic'Crow
Summary: His first impression was a collision of expensive silk, porcelain features and demure apologies…A girl worlds away from his own. His second was another story entirely, especially when her foot connected with his face.


**Summary: **His first impression was a collision of expensive silk, porcelain features and demure apologies…A girl worlds away from his own. His second was another story entirely, especially when her foot connected with his face.

**A/N: **When reading this, I suggest pretending that Kokoro and Eliot never get a chance to fight one another in DOA 4 and therefore never meet (which is highly possible). There are no real warnings except for a little violence, swearing and implied Kokoro/Eliot. This takes place before DOA 5 because I have not played it yet.

* * *

**First Impressions and Second Glances**

* * *

His first impression was an unexpected collision of expensive silk and heavy brocade, porcelain-painted features and demure apologies stammered through cherry red lips.

Her raven hair was done up in an elaborate style with mother-of-pearl ornaments and a sprig of pink wisteria, which contrasted magnificently with her deep purple kimono decorated in crimson and gold accents.

She was a geisha in training (a maiko his mind whispered), something that he knew for sure given the specific style of her hair and obi. Dressed like a princess and so obviously in a league he could never hope to reach that he was content to have seen someone so beautiful.

Her touch was gentle and hesitant as she fretted over him, asking if he was alright and apologizing over and over for how sorry she was for being so clumsy.

"I'm not always like this, I promise." She cried. "My mother would be horrified."

She pouted indignantly when he laughed.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. "I just think your worrying is adorable."

A soft pink blush coated her cheeks and he quite like the contrast of the rosy colour upon her pale skin.

"My name is Kokoro." She introduced herself softly.

"Nice to meet you Kokoro." He grinned brightly. "My name is Eliot."

Kokoro smiled and bowed slightly.

"I have to go now Eliot." She said, seeming mildly disappointed. "Hopefully the next time we meet, it won't be because I am in such a rush."

Eliot laughed again.

"Yeah, let's keep the abuse to a minimal."

Kokoro giggled and waved goodbye before walking away in a swirl of silk and colour.

Eliot grinned as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and started the walk back to the hotel he was staying in.

…_Hmm, coming to Japan with Brad, wasn't such a bad idea after all._

The blond then frowned.

They hadn't exchanged numbers and Japan was a large country…How the hell would they meet again?

* * *

As it turns out, Eliot didn't need to worry much about having a phone number.

After his first impression, his second impression was another story entirely.

While heading back to the hotel after a day of sight-seeing and a little training, Eliot heard a commotion coming from a nearby alley and not being one to ignore his own curiosity, he decided to investigate.

A young girl with loose dark brown hair and wearing a short brown skirt and white shirt, was surrounded by a group of four men.

"I am giving you one chance to walk away freely." The girl stated softly and the men chuckled.

Eliot wondered why her voice sounded familiar.

"Hear that boys, the little angel is giving us a chance." The one man said.

"How sweet." Another cooed.

"Have it your way." The girl shrugged.

The men rushed forward to grab her and Eliot decided now was a good time to jump in and rescue the damsel in distress. Later on, he would come to the conclusion that second impressions were also painful considering her foot connected with his face.

"Hey, watch it!" He cried, dodging one of the men's clumsy strikes and kneeing him in the stomach. "I'm trying to help you."

"Eliot?" Came the surprised response and the blond fighter paused momentarily.

The girl was Kokoro.

The same Kokoro he had met when she was wearing immaculate make up and rich embroidered silks. The same geisha girl who was now flipping a man twice her size onto his back before countering a second's kick to her head. The same princess-like girl who now wore a skirt revealing long well-toned legs and a shirt that displayed ample cleavage and a bare stomach.

"I am so sorry." She gushed. "It was a reaction."

"No worries." Eliot said, brushing her concern and his own surprise off and grinning.

The fight was over quickly and the men stumbled away, cursing.

Eliot turned towards the girl that was quickly becoming a fascinating surprise. Turns out a second glance could be a good thing.

"So, Ba Ji Quan?"

Kokoro blushed.

"I am not just a painted face." She murmured almost defensively. "Though my mother wishes it was not so."

"I think it's awesome." He replied. "I study Xing Yi Quan and have competed in the last DOA tournament."

At this announcement, Kokoro's liquid brown eyes grew.

"You're Gen Fu's apprentice?" She asked excitedly then added, though seemingly embarrassed by her question. "I was in the last tournament as well."

Eliot blinked.

"No way…serious?"

She nodded.

"I didn't make it far but it was an amazing way to test my skills and I am looking forward to the next one."

"Me too."

They both shared a laugh then Eliot noticed the time.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked, feeling a little nervous but unsure why. "We can call your mother if it's a problem."

Kokoro blushed and nodded.

"I'd like that."

Eliot smiled.

_Yeah, coming to Japan was definitely a good idea._

…_and this time he would remember to get a phone number._

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.


End file.
